Mordecai Salian
Mordecai was created by the player Rhys due to his want to return to the basics, and as such this character will start of as a simple farmhand with nothing to his name,everything in his history even the start has been roleplayed out. History The first chapter Mordecai was born to a dynasty of local farmers well known for their produce in the kettlesworth annual farmers market winning best in show for their carrots twenty years in a row, his story was never one that should have been told, a normal boy from a normal family, no secret military training, infact the only weapon he knew how to use was his fathers rusty iron woodcutting axe that he used to chop the lumber, he led a happy sixteen years until that event transpired and was looking forward to running the farm one day that was his one aspiration, most boys his age dreamt of being knights or soldiers all mordecai wanted to do was tend to his chickens. One evening would change all that, as Mordecai was putting the chickens back in the coop a beautiful orange flame could be seen in the distance, shouting could be heard from the village square, at first Mordecai put it down to a party in the village, however as those shouts turned to screams he began to panic, green like creatures started to pour in from the distance led by a vulgar brown creature, the green ones would later turn out to be goblins and the brown their hobgoblin leader, it seemed they were launching a raid, Mordecai was met at the front of the farm by his two grandparents who told him to gather his baby sister and take her to the storm shelter. Mordecai ran and found his sister, he ran to the back of the farm avoiding the goblins managing to get there, he then heard them approaching the farm, knowing that they would break through the storm shelter perhaps in naivety or jut stupidity he left the shelter and his sister blocking it, he grabbed his fathers woodcutting axe and a battered leather shield and he awaited the horde, he didn't look brave he was pale and shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. The leader of the horde Porkarse the hobgobin seemed to smell the fear on the boy as he came around the corner huge nostrils flaring as he narrowed his eyes on the boy, he licked his lips in anticipation at his hunt, mordecai froze in fear as the thing came towards him, never being in combat before the hobgoblin charged at him with a cleaver aiming to embed it in Morde's skull, using just reflexes and fear he stumbled to the right out of it's path, however due to the feat he would let out a splatter of vomit towards the hobgoblin disorientating the creature . Enraged the creature swung down it's cleaver once more, morde brought up his shield to take the blunt, however the sheer force and the inexperience of the boy led to the force of the blow breaking his arm, the creature then brought up the cleaver once more to cleave the head of the lad, however on pure adrenaline the boy brought up his axe to swing up the cleaver and cause off-balance and with his left hand use it like a flailing to knock the shield into the creatures chin, this caused immense pain to mordecai however and his vision began to blur. The creature completely out of wits somehow managed to stumble backwards onto a rake and impaled itself through the head with it's own cleaver, somehow Mordecai managed to beat the creature, however before he could celebrate something hit the roof of the farmhouse and rubble fell onto the boy crushing him under it, morde was awoken under the rubble a searing pain surrounding his entire body, he could hear a muffled cry from his baby sister who was still in the storm shelter and managed to pull himself out. Draynor After removing himself from the rubble and claiming his sister he began to run away from the farm heading for the village of Draynor battered and bruised he finally made it, pushing his sister into the nearest guards arms, before he passed out not a moment later, the guard called for help and eventually took Mordecai to the local inn to be healed. (Still need to rp most of this so:p) Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saradominist